


They Were Better Fathers....

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [119]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anger Ardyn Izunia, Anger Somnus Lucis Caelum, Baby Regis Lucis Caelum, Bad Dreams, Bad Parenting, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Grandparents & Grandchildren, History, Love, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mors Lucis Caelum Being an Asshole, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Poor Regis Lucis Caelum, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Somnus Lucis Caelum, Seren Lucis Caelum, Snippets, Tried Regis Lucis Caelum, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, kinda...., stories, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn accidentally makes a silly comment that ends up offending Regis and it greatly upsets his nephew. Confused as to why this is, Seren asks her uncle and grandpa why her grandad is sad; leading to the pair to reveal the King's sour relationship with his father and why they made much better father's to Regis then Mors could have ever hoped to be.(AKA: 5 Times Somnus and Ardyn Were Better Father’s To Regis Then Mors, One Time Mors Stepped Up and Regis Spoiled It For Himself)
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Mors Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Mors Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Mors Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 34
Kudos: 21





	1. Somnus - I Don't Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvaliceForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/gifts).



> I wanted to share my dislike of Mors Lucis Caelum with the internet today. I know... I should really, really update 'Forest of Fears,' 'The Closer We Get To The Dawn, The Darker Nigth Becomes' and 'Fatum Altrius' before I start another fic... but I was not feeling writing any of them today. 
> 
> So you have this. 
> 
> Now, this work is inspired by IvaliceForever story called 'Of Flowers and Unconventional Curses' (check it out it is the cutest thing ever!) which was also inspired by my work of 'Where Is Your Tranquility, King?'. For that reason please take this gift my friend and let our mutual hate of Mors be known to everyone XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn couldn’t help but smile as he sat down by the fireplace with his brother, nephew and niece. Seren was in the centre of the room making both her grandfather’s laugh at her silly voices and impressions of everyone in the Citadel. Currently, she was pretending to be her uncle Ravus, she wasn’t half bad at it either. 

Seren frowned, glaring at the floor. “I don’t approve of anything anyone does and I want to sulk forever.” 

Somnus couldn’t help but snigger. “Don’t let him catch you saying that, missy.” 

“I won’t grandpa!” The 8-year-old girl sang in delight. “He wouldn’t give me piggyback rides anymore if he did.” 

“Well we can’t have that can we, my dearest one.” Regis smiled warmly at her. 

“Nope! I would be sad.” 

Ardyn’s heart melted as he watched Seren run up to Regis and give him a hug. It was so sweet how much the pair loved each other and it was a little bit funny that Seren favoured her grandad over her own mother. Although, Regis was a massive sap and gave her whatever she wanted… that was probably the reason why… Ardyn sighed. He wouldn’t change Regis’s good and kind hearted nature for anything though. 

Regis kissed her head and smiled. “Why don’t you do another impression, my dearest.” 

“Okay!” Seren nodded, running into the centre of the room, tapping her finger on her chin deep in thought. When she gasped, everyone knew she had come up with an idea. She slightly raised her hands in the air and flexed her wrists so they were in a more regal position before putting on the poshest accent she could produce. “I have appeared to misplace my precious hat. Somnus, I am putting the blame on you fully, until it is returned to me unscathed.” 

Ardyn’s jaw fell to the floor as Somnus and Regis ended up in a fit of hysterical laughter at her impression of him. When she turned around to face her uncle, he could not fail to notice the adorable little cheeky smirk she had spread across her face. She 100% had her daddy’s cheek. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes, ignoring the laughter. “I don’t sound like that at all.” 

“Yes, you do!” Somnus howled, holding his sides that had now begun to hurt. 

“Think what you like Somnus. Anyway, Seren, in order to be me, your back needs to be straight and you need to possess the powers of a daemon. Whoopies you will never be able to achieve the last one.” 

Seren stuck her tongue out at him and began to pout. 

Ardyn smirked. “Oooo is Celery Serie annoyed with me?” 

“For the last time!” Regis roared, making Seren and Ardyn jump. “My son is not a sprout! And my granddaughter is not celery!”

“Huh? Why is dad a sprout?” 

Ardyn couldn’t help but cackle with glee. He loved winding the king up. “It was my nickname for him when grandad and nanny Aulea wouldn’t tell me his name before daddy was born. Oh come on Regis, she doesn’t mind.” 

“I do! She is not a vegetable!” 

“Our family and our bad eating habits, hey?” Ardyn sighed, leaning against his hand as Somnus and Regis scowled at him. How were they annoyed by that?! It was a bloody vegetable not poison. “You two really need to get over your disgust for greeny.” 

“Never.” Somnus declared, shaking his head. 

“Then you are a bad example on the future of Lucis and Tenebrae.” 

“It’s fine, uncle Ardyn! Mummy makes me eat them and they're not that bad.” 

Both kings gasped in horror. Ardyn simply shook his head and looked at his niece who was mildly confused by their reaction. She shouldn’t be. She had known them all her life, anyone would have thought she would be used to this by now. 

“Then you and I are the only normal Caelum’s. Those two are far from normal.” Ardyn said, knowing his words would wind them up further. 

However, Regis did not retaliate like Ardyn was expecting him to. Instead of being shocked and annoyed, he simply pouted and ignored the ‘hurtful’ words launched his way. 

“Oh no! Grandad! Don’t be sad!” Seren shrieked, going up to him, climbing in his lap to give him a hug. “You are very normal! Grandpa is the one that isn’t.” 

“Hey!” 

“It is true though Som.” Ardyn shrugged, slightly sensing he had somehow hurt Regis’s feelings with that remark. He glanced at Somnus and after about 10 seconds he caught on to it as well. 

“Thank you my dearest one.” Regis smiled, hugging her back. “I love you.” 

“I love you too! But… Why are you sad? Uncle Ardyn didn’t mean it.” 

“I am not sad.”

“You shouldn’t lie, grandad. It’s bad.” Ardyn said, wagging his finger from side to side. 

But he immediately stopped with the taunting when he noticed Somnus shooting him a glare. Still, a little confused, Ardyn remained silent as Somnus took Seren out of Regis’s lap before going to open the door so Regis could wheel himself out of there. Did Somnus know something he didn’t?  _ Oh no… _ had he somehow crossed a line and really upset Regis? 

Cor was going to actually kill him if he had done that. 

Ardyn was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small tug on his trousers. “Is grandad okay?” 

“Ummm… I don’t know.” Ardyn admitted and waited until Somnus sat back down. “What’s the matter?” 

“Oh, Ardyn… it’s the anniversary of his father’s death today and you just called him what Mors used to scream at him every day, well done.” Somnus sighed, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t think he’d be that sad about it.” Ardyn blurted out. 

“That’s not the only thing he is upset about.” Somnus said, trying to whisper so Seren wouldn’t hear him. She did. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” She asked, concerned for her grandad. “Does he need a hug?”

“No missy, he needs a few minutes to himself.” Somnus said, stroking her hair. “He is a little upset about daddy as well today. He didn’t have a very nice dream last night and uncle Ardyn reminding him of great-grandad did not help his mood.” 

“Poor grandad.” Seren sigh, looking all glum at the door. 

“I am sorry.” Ardyn said, feeling very guilty. “I forgot, okay. The last time I thought about that man was over a year ago and he doesn’t get upset about Mors!”

“Well, he has today. I still have days when I get upset about our parents. It’s only natural. I imagine Cor does about his own too.”

Ardyn couldn’t really argue with that. “Ummm… I’ll apologise to him later.” 

“Grandpa? Uncle Ardyn? Why was great-grandad so mean to grandad?” 

Ardyn cringed at the question. He didn’t want to answer it because Ardyn remembered that day all too well. The day Mors finally lost it with Regis and screamed in his face that he blamed him for the death of  _ his wife _ . He didn’t even call the former queen Regis’s mother. It was heartbreaking. However, that was something Regis was going to have to tell Seren himself. He didn’t want to do it. 

“Well, basically Serie, Mors wasn’t a good father figure because he was a selfish man and he forced me and grandpa to look after grandad.” 

“Really?” Seren asked, appearing a little shocked. 

Somnus nodded. “Yes… there were many times when we had to be there for him. You know how sensitive grandad gets, that is the reason why he tells you about daddy all the time to help you feel connected to him.” 

Seren nodded but her curious nature was getting the better of her as she looked between her immortal ancestors. “Can you tell me how you used to look after grandad?” 

“Why not?” Ardyn smiled, whereas Somnus rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Som. You have said many times that we were better father’s to Regis than Mors. A little family history never hurt anyone.” 

“Please, grandpa! Please!” Seren begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine.” Somnus sighed. “Well, Ardyn already told you about the flower crown incident. I'll tell you about what happened when grandad was three years old.” 

* * *

  1. **Somnus - I Don’t Hate You, I Love You**



There wasn’t a knock at the door. Mors just walked into his quarters without even a hello with a very teary and upset little Regis in his arms. Somnus immediately stood up and before he knew it Regis was physically forced into his arms, very roughly mind you.

“Take it!” Mors gritted his teeth together, holding the side of his head. “I can’t take its crying anymore!” 

“It?” Somnus scoffed in disbelief. “ _ He  _ is your son.” 

“Do I look like I care!” Mors shouted, making Regis curl up in his grandfather’s arms. “Just make it stop!” 

“It’s alright Regis.” Somnus said in a soothing voice as he watched Mors leave. 

He couldn’t believe that man. He simply could not believe how unfeeling and how unkind he was sometimes. His father was not like that. Somnus did have to admit his war plans were a little unorthodox, as he had practically thrown out the rule book allowing whoever to join the guard and glaive, but he was never treated his family so maliciously. That wasn’t important at the moment. What was important was the teary little boy in his arms, shaking like a leaf. Somnus gently placed Regis down on the spot of the sofa - where he had been sitting moments before so it was nice and warm for him - and gave his grandson a gentle smile.

“Are you okay?” 

Regis shook his head. “I don’t mean to cry…” 

“Hey, don’t feel ashamed for crying.” 

“Daddy doesn’t like it.” Regis said sadly, looking into his lap. 

“Just because daddy doesn’t like it, doesn’t mean you can’t do it. Lots of people cry. I cry sometimes and uncle Ardyn cries a lot.” 

“Really?” Regis asked, broken voice filling up with a tiny amount of relief. 

“Yes. And you are only three. It is okay to be sad.” Somnus said, reaching under the sofa - as he knew Regis had left his rabbit plushie there the day before - and retrieved the toy for his grandson. 

Regis’s green eyes lit up and he carefully took the rabbit out of his grandfather’s hand before snuggling his face into it. Somnus couldn’t help but smile. “There we go. Does that make you feel better?” 

Regis nodded slowly. “But… daddy was mad at me because I am still playing with toys.” 

Somnus was going to bash Mors Lucis Caelum’s skull in one day. 

“Do you want to know why he said that?” Somnus asked, retrieving a bottle of water out of his armiger to soothe his grandson further. 

“Why?” 

“Because he thinks holding something dear to you makes you weak. That can’t be true, can it? Because you are dear to me and you are dear to Ardyn.”

“And you and uncle Ardie are the strongest people I know.” Regis gasped, holding his toy tighter. 

“Exactly. Daddy doesn’t know what he is on about, does he?” 

Regis’s face turned a shade of red as he sheepishly shook his head. 

Somnus laughed, gently picking Regis up. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him you agreed with me. How about we have a nice nap together?” 

“Can I bring my rabbit?” Regis asked sweetly, fighting back a yawn.

“Of course Reggie.” Somnus agreed, so happy to see a small smile return to his face. 

He moved them to his bedroom and placed his grandson down on the bed and then lay next to him. Regis immediately snuggled down in the sheets and held on to his grandfather’s hand, smiling as he closed his little green eyes. Regis really was the sweetest grandchild Somnus had ever had. 

But Somnus denied him sleep for a moment. He lightly shook him and smiled when he saw those tired green eyes open. 

“Yes, grandad?” Regis asked, yawning. 

“You know he doesn’t hate you right? He does love you.” Somnus said in a whisper. 

Regis shrugged.

“Well, know that I definitely don’t hate you. I love you.” Somnus promised. 

“I love you too, grandad.” 

Regis said tiredly, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep deep sleep. 

He was so adorable! 


	2. Questions and... Regicide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write fluffier stuff at the mo! So here you go more cute baba Reggie and Ardyn and Somnus stepping up for him XD
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> (also TW of past child abuse)

**2\. Ardyn - Never Be Afraid To Ask A Question:**

“Upsy daisy!” Ardyn cooed, gently taking hold of the five-year-old prince’s hands, pulling him to his feet. “That wasn’t very clever now was it?” 

Regis turned bright red, shaking his head, looking down at the floor like he had committed a sin of some sort. 

Ardyn sniggered, kneeling on the floor as he started to tie the loose laces on the boy's shoes. “See Reggie this is what we get if we run around with our shoelaces undone.” 

“So it’s a punishment?” Regis asked innocently. 

“No, my dear boy! It’s a lesson that you have now learnt.” Ardyn assured him gently, making sure the knot was tight and firm so the young prince didn’t fall over again. However, an unsettling feeling crept over him.  _ Punishment? _ He didn’t even know Regis understood what the word meant. “Umm, Reggie darling, where did you hear that word from?” 

“What word?” Regis asked, offering his uncle a smile. 

“Punishment.” 

“Oh… from daddy.”

“Daddy.” Ardyn sighed, fighting back a growl. Of course, Mors would teach a five-year-old that. That man was unbelievable. “Right, now why was daddy talking to you about that?”

Regis looked down at the floor, pivoting his foot on the spot. “Because I asked him if he would do some drawing with me. He said if I kept asking him pointless and needless questions there would be a punishment. When I said I didn’t know what the word meant he shouted at me. He thinks I am dumb.” 

The only facial expression the immortal daemon allowed himself to express was a frown. If he showed anything else it would probably end in him scaring little Regis and putting Mors in either a wheelchair or a coffin. By no stretch of the imagination was Regis dumb, he was a bright young lad with a golden future ahead of him, but he did miss that his own father threatened him. Ardyn was grateful that he had; the poor boy would probably break down in tears upon that realisation - as Regis was under the impression that Mors cared for him - and Ardyn could not afford to see his most precious and loveable nephew cry! 

Ardyn shook his head, pushing down the anger. “Now, you listen to me, Reggie. Never be afraid to ask questions. Never be afraid to listen to ideas that aren’t your own and never think yourself stupid. You are far from that.” 

“But daddy said-”

“Ah, ah.” Ardyn interrupted him. “I don’t care what daddy said. You are not dumb. You are a very clever young boy. Don’t ever forget that.” 

“But daddy is the king.” 

“There you have it. Daddy is the dumb one around here because he has let that title go to his head.” 

“Says the man who was stupid enough to listen to his little brother about a message from the six and then proceeded to get himself murdered for it.” 

_ Oooh…. He wants to die. _ Ardyn was coming to that conclusion now. Mors wanted him to kill him. If it wouldn’t put him on Angelgard he would be more than happy to oblige. Because how dare that man say that in front of sweet innocent little Reggie?! 

Ardyn stood up, inhaling deeply, turning around to give his nephew the most patronising smile he could produce. 

“No, Mors, you are the one that is stupid. Why? Because you are wasting the most precious years with your adorable son and are too blinded by your own selfishness and self centred nature to see that.”

The air turned frosty as Ardyn held his stare with Mors. He could tell he had really gotten under the king’s skin and Ardyn couldn’t be prouder of himself. And before either men could spit words as cold as ice at each other, Ardyn felt two little arms latch themselves to his leg and hold on tight. 

“Regis!” Mors sneered. “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

“Uncle Ardyn is sad and needs a hug…” Regis said quietly, tucking his face into Ardyn’s leg to hide from his father’s cold stare. 

“Sad?!” Mors scoffed in a tone filled with mockery. “I didn’t think a monster understood the concept of sadness.” 

Ardyn dug his fingers into his palms. No, he was not losing it or being any ruder then he had been in front of a five-year-old. He could get angry later and scream and shout; Regis was here after all and he had to learn that losing your temper never solved anything- 

“Ardyn is not a monster. He is our uncle and I love him.” Regis said and it turned Ardyn’s heart into a puddle. 

Mors let out a groan and rolled his eyes. “What on Eos have you done to  _ my _ child?”

Ardyn laughed loudly, losing his temper like a flick of a light switch - only very slightly raising his voice as he was aware Regis was still attached to his leg. “Oh,  _ your _ child? Funny you should say that. He informed me that you told him what a 'punishment' was earlier. If you were  _ his _ father, you would have used the term ‘consequences’ so not to scare him. But the moment he stands up to you and gives me affection, he is suddenly yours again because you are jealous he likes me more than you. Pathetic Mors. You are pathetic. Come on Reggie, let's go and do some colouring in.”

Ardyn put his hand in Regis’s and walked away from Mors, promising the little prince he was not going to get into any trouble over what was said. How could he? Regis had done nothing wrong.  __

* * *

“Awww grandad is soo cute!” Seren cooed at the story before wrapping her arms around her uncle tightly. “Thank you for sticking up for him, Ardyn!” 

“I will always stick up for my family my dear- well… the ones that deserve it that is.” Ardyn chuckled, returning the embrace. 

“Great-grandad didn’t deserve it.” Seren said, shaking her head in disappointment at her dead ancestor. 

“No, he didn’t.” Somnus muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. “After grandad’s eight birthday, he stopped getting any sympathy and help from me too.” 

“Why?” Seren questioned. 

“Oh ummm…” Somnus cringed, giving his elder brother a pleading look that said ‘help me!’ But Ardyn didn’t.  _ Some brother he was _ … “I am afraid Seren, you are too young to hear-” 

“I am eight!” 

Ardyn laughed. “Doesn’t mean you can hear the story.” 

“I want to though.” 

“It’s not a nice story missy.” 

Somnus didn’t particularly want to reveal this story to her. With Regis already feeling fragile today, he could do without their joint granddaughter’s sympathy. However, this was Seren Lucis Caelum, and she was a very persistent little princess when she wanted to be. 

“Please…. I won’t tell anyone you told me!”

Somnus knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this if he didn’t… and he didn’t have to go into too much detail, only enough to satisfy her. Who was he kidding, Seren would probably be asking Ardyn about this very story in years to come so she understood it better. 

“Fine missy! You are very bossy, you know that?” 

“Good.” Seren said proudly. 

Ardyn sniggered, giving his brother a wink. “Well, you are her grandfather, Som. She had to get it from somewhere.” 

Ignoring his brother, Somnus looked at Seren and gave her a smirk. “Okay then missy, let me tell you about the time I reminded Mors where the word regicide originated from.”

* * *

  1. **Somnus: Let Me Remind You Who Invented The Term Regicide**



“Oh, what the hell are you shouting at now?” 

Somnus moaned upon hearing Mors scream. 

Since the Founder King had just dragged himself out of bed - so his hearing was a little out of sink with the rest of reality - he could really do without his grandson making such a commotion over probably nothing, and he knew it would only end in Ardyn getting told off for something he hadn’t even done. Just the joys of living with Mors Lucis Caelum... Somnus couldn’t wait until he died. 

Okay, that was a little harsh, he didn’t really want that at all, of course he loved his grandson no matter how much of a pain in the backside he was. Somnus would prefer it if Mors was no longer King.  _ There. That was a better way of wording it _ . Although, he knew for a fact Ardyn would prefer the first option-

“WAHHHHH!!!!!”

Somnus suddenly became very awake at hearing Regis suddenly scream at the top of his lungs. 

He phased towards the door and barged into the room to find an eight-year-old Regis holding his upper arm crying his eyes out as he cowered in fear under his father’s gaze. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP REGIS!!!” Mors screamed, raising his hand up- 

“MORS!!!” 

Somnus roared, quickly warping over towards Regis, scooping him up in a protective manner as Regis cried harder burying his face into his grandfather’s chest. Upon feeling the little boy tremble in his arms… fire ignited throughout the Founder King’s body. 

Somnus snarled, slowly turning his head to face the King, locking his eyes with him in fury. “What the hell did you do?” 

“I am sorry grandfather.” Regis cried. 

“Regis, I don’t mean you.” Somnus said as softly as he could, taking a step away from Mors to make Regis feel safer. Seething in anger, he pointed at Mors and tried his hardest to hide his burning rage from the small boy. “If you speak, if you move, you will regret it, Mors Lucis Caelum.” 

Somnus shifted his gaze back to Regis and walked him away from Mors so he could have a look at what had actually happened. Mors would never tell him anything and Regis was clearly too frightened to speak. He spoke softly to Regis, asking if he could lift his sleeve up and when Somnus saw the red mark on his grandson’s skin, his mind fell into a mind numbing anger. 

Somnus placed Regis’s head closer to his so he could brush his lips against his hair before trying to cover his small ears. 

“ARDYN!!!!” 

As soon as Ardyn appeared, seemingly annoyed by his summoning, Somnus gently forced Regis into the safety of his hold and ordered him to leave at once. Ardyn looked confused but he did not question him and took Regis away. 

Once alone, Somnus exhaled slowly, staring daggers at the King. In a voice as cold as stone he gritted his teeth. “Never, ever, hit my grandson again. Do you understand me?” 

“He’s not your child!” Mors snarled back, also consumed by rage. “Do not tell me how I should be raising my son!” 

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear.”

Somnus ignited his hands with a roaring flame before launching it in Mors’s direction. Unfortunately, Mors - who was extremely gifted with ice magic - extinguished the flames before it had a chance to reach him. That was a mistake on his part. While the flames turned to steam, Somnus leapt at his grandson, pinning him roughly up against the wall with his sword. Breathing in heavily, Somnus put as much pressure as he could on the struggling King, but no matter how hard Mors moved, he was not escaping the Founder King’s wrath. 

“Unhand me at once!!!!” Mors screamed.

“You are going to listen to me, Mors!” Somnus shouted, mere inches away from his face. “If you ever dare harm Regis again I will dethrone you!”

“You can’t-”

“Oh yes I can! And I fucking will! Actually, I will do one better than that. I will kill you. I murdered my own son, Mors! So do not think for one second I will hesitate in murdering you.” 

Mors stopped struggling and glared into his grandfather’s eyes. “Killing your own family? Disgraceful.” 

“And you think hitting an eight-year-old boy isn’t?!”

“But that is all you know isn’t it? You killed your own brother, his fiance and your son-”

“SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!”

Somnus screamed, fire returning to his hands, putting the flames near Mors’s face. On this day, it was the first time ever did Somnus see Mors scared of him. Proper fear. He could see it dance in the blue-green colour of his grandson’s eyes and that was when Somnus knew he had finally gotten through to the cold-hearted man. 

Somnus took in a deep breath, only very slightly killing the flame, and whispered harshly at his grandson. 

“Two things to learn from today,  _ grandson. _ ” Somnus spat the last word like it was poison. “Firstly, never lay a hand on Regis again, you will not live to tell the tale if you do. Secondly, as you have pointed out, committing regicide is in my nature. Be very, very careful what you say to me in future.” 

Somnus returned his weapon back into his armiger and spat at Mors as he fell to the floor. 

He quickly found the room where Ardyn was comforting Regis and as soon as he saw his grandson, who was still sniffling, he picked him up and gave him a massive hug. 

“It’s alright Regis, you did nothing wrong.” Somnus said comfortingly, rubbing his back gently. 

Regis hiccuped. “Is father still cross at me?”

“No. He’s not. If he ever does that again you tell me or uncle Ardyn. Okay? Because you never do that to anyone. It doesn’t matter if you are King either, it’s wrong. You understand?” 

“Yes grandfather.” 

“Good boy.” 

Somnus kissed the top of his head and then sat with Regis and Ardyn for the rest of the day. Mors didn’t come to dinner - which was a very smart move considering how pissed both the immortal brothers were - and they did their very best to take Regis’s mind off it. They neglected all regal duties until Regis was fast asleep in his bed, wrapped up in a warm blanket, cuddling his new kitten plushie Ardyn brought him. 

In a short and direct whisper - so they didn’t wake up Regis - Ardyn addressed his brother. “Have you dealt with it?” 

Somnus nodded, using the same tone Ardyn used. “He won’t do it again. Ever again.”

Ardyn blinked, gently brushing his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. “He doesn’t deserve this at all. Our poor Reggie…”

“No. And Mors doesn't know how lucky he is to have him as his son.”

“... are you sure it isn’t worth me having a ‘chat’ with him?” 

Somnus smirked. “Ardyn, believe me, Mors will never hurt him again. Well, not physically anyway.” 

“What did you do?” 

“Reminded him who invented the term ‘regicide’.” 

Instead of being offended, Ardyn started to laugh. “Well, brother dear. In this instance, thank you for killing me as it helped our Reggie here.” 

Somnus smiled softly. He really would do anything for Regis. Once upon a time, he would have done anything for Mors too. Shame he had lost that right...


	3. Protecting Who We Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope all is well! Sorry about the no updates I was in a car accident and I may have a fractured a bone in my hand that controls the majority of my hand's movements.... so that is why I haven't written a thing XD But I'm all good other than that!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!!!!!!!!! :)

  1. ******Ardyn - Can I Kill You**



“Can I kill you?” Ardyn asked, twiddling a pen between his fingers. 

“No!” Mors scoffed, and he actually sounded shocked he would ask such a thing. 

Ardyn let out a massive sigh of disappointment. Mors should not be shocked by his question, for he had made it very clear on many occasions that he didn’t like the man and would prefer to see him in a coffin rather than have him breathing. 

“That’s a shame. I would have been kind and made it as quick as possible for you.” Ardyn sang, resting his chin on his knuckles, trying to make the offer sound more appealing. 

“If you are planning on murdering me Ardyn, Angelgard is only a boat ride away.” Mors scowled, looking about ready to call an entourage of guard and glaive in here to protect him. 

Ardyn burst out laughing. “Do you honestly think if I killed you, Regis and Somnus would ship me off?! They would probably knight me!”

“Regis can’t knight anyone he is nine! And I am alive!” 

Ardyn wagged his finger, a smile brighter than the day appeared on his features. “Ah, ah, ah, we had a boy ascend to the throne at the age of nine before, the Clever. And I will happily change your current status of living to deceased if you will let me?” 

“GUARDS!!!” 

Ardyn groaned looking up to the sky, for once asking that fucking dragon in the sky to save him from this man’s stupidity. “Mors, come on it was a joke!” 

Mors narrowed his eyes, face turning to stone. “GUARDS!” 

“I am not going to kill you, you paranoid fucktwit!”

“Well, maybe a night in Angelgard will ensure you don’t!” Mors spat, turning around in his chair ready to scream for the guards once more. However, no scream came. 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow and stood up from his chair so he could peer over Mors’s head only to see little Regis standing in the doorway. _ Oh no… this was not going to be good.  _

“What the fuck do you want, boy?!” Mors sneered. 

“You were shouting and I thought you needed help, father.” Regis said, diverting his green eyes away from the frozen gaze of his father’s. 

Ardyn’s face saddened. He still could not believe after all the shit Mors put his son through on a daily basis, Regis still loved him and wanted to protect him. What did they do to be blessed with this angel of a prince? 

Ardyn felt anger start to rise when he heard Mors’s cruel laughter. “You?! Regis, you can’t even catch a spider?! How in the name of Ifrit’s burning ember’s are you meant to help me?!” 

“Mors, don’t shout at him-” 

“QUIET!” 

Mors yelled, silenced Ardyn. Only briefly though mind you and he was only silencing because he knew if he said anything in that moment it would be too inappropriate for Regis to hear. 

“Go on Regis! How would you save me against the Adagium?!” 

“I would ask him not to kill my father and I know he would listen to me.” Regis said, trying his hardest not to stammer. 

“Do you now?!” Mors growled in a patronising tone before angrily moving his chair out of the way so Ardyn could get a proper look of Regis’s face. His little nephew looked so sad. So sad and scared. “Ask him?! Do it!” 

“Uncle Ardyn, please don’t kill father.” Regis asked sweetly. 

Ardyn closed his eyes and counted to three. This persistent emotional abuse was beyond disgusting and ridiculous. Ardyn was ready to lash out. Ready to rip Mors apart for forcing Regis to do something he clearly didn’t want to do, but he decided to remain calm instead. The prince had to learn from someone that throwing a temper tantrum would not always lead to what you wanted in life. 

Ardyn cleared his throat and offered him a small smile. “Of course I won’t, Reggie.” 

“See, father, Ardyn won’t hurt you.” 

Ardyn slowly locked his eyes on the King as father and son stared at each other. He could sense Mors’s burning rage. He could also tell that Regis’s fear had increased and that was not on. No child should ever fear their parent. Not ever. Before this situation could escalate any further Ardyn raised his voice. 

“Mors, do I need to remind you what Somnus said a little less than 6 months ago.”

“No you fucking don’t!” Mors roared, rising to his feet, walking past Regis without another word. 

“Good I am glad I didn’t need to waste my breath!” 

The door slammed shut behind the King and Ardyn immediately went to Regis’s side to make sure he was alright. 

Regis nodded. “I am fine… a little scared though.” 

“Oh Reggie, he won’t hurt you.” 

“I know that. I don’t like it when he shouts.” 

“Nor do I.” Ardyn agreed. “But Regis, I want you to do something for me. I need you to think about your father and think about all the things you don’t like about him.” 

“Ardyn, that's unkind, I love my father.” Regis said trying to make his small voice sound stronger. 

“I know you do and I commend you for that.”  _ Because the gods only know how much I loathe him.  _ “But honestly, do this for me.” 

“Okay…” Regis said slowly, and he nodded to tell Ardyn when he had finished thinking. 

“Good. Now, Regis, because you don’t like those attributes of your dads, promise me you will never do what he does. Never be anyone else but you, okay?” Ardyn smiled, gently placing his index finger to the prince’s heart. “And be the very best you can be because… I would love to be as kind and caring as you are, my boy. You truly are a gift to Lucis.” 

“Thanks, uncle Ardyn.” Regis smiled brightly back at him. 

_ There we are _ . Ardyn thought to himself.  _ That is the Regis Lucis Caelum I love with all my heart _ .

* * *

“Yes, Seren you are a gift too.” Ardyn smiled knowing his niece was about to pout. 

She may be curious and a sweet little thing but… she had developed her dad’s nasty habit of being jealous and thankfully he grew out of it; Ardyn only hoped she did too. 

“No. If anyone is a gift it’s grandad. Don’t be a kiss ass.”

“Excuse me, young lady!” 

Ardyn couldn’t help but snigger when he saw how alarmed his brother looked by the young girl’s choice of language. Oh how he wished he had Prom’s fancy camera to take a picture. It was golden. He looked horrified, almost as if someone had come into the Citadel and had the audacity to steal items of value right before him! It was priceless! Truly priceless!

“Do not use that language in front of me again!” 

“Mummy uses that language, so, so can I!” Seren bit back. 

“No, you can’t!” 

“Can too!”

“No, you can’t!” 

“Can too!” 

Ardyn looked at the clock on the wall and wondered how long this little spat was going to go on for. He had a funny feeling that if he decided to leave, have a long walk, a nice warm bath and eat dinner, he would come back to the pair arguing like this. Joys of being a part of the Lucian royal family. Grudges tended to stick and run very deep. Although, the repetition was getting on his last nerve and he could do without it. But apparently, he didn’t need to say a word, for his husband did it for him. 

“Somnus knock it off! She is 8 years old! Stop arguing with her!” 

The argument ended quickly and Ardyn smiled brightly at his husband for saving him from a nasty headache. 

“Darling!” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Cor said, putting his hand up before Ardyn could touch him. “You aren’t getting any attention from me. You upset Regis.” 

“For the sake of Ramuh! It was an accident!” Ardyn protested, not caring if anyone saw him sulk.

“Oh no! Grandad! Uncle Cor can I see him!” Seren said, running up to the Marshal, giving him sad eyes. 

Cor nodded and opened the door for her and she soon disappeared out the room. Ardyn could hear Clarus’s voice so he knew Seren was safe. Never mind her right now, why was Cor so upset with him?

“He did tell you that it was an accident, right?” Ardyn asked, trying to understand where he stood in this situation.

“Yep! And he’s not cross with you at all. I am cross at you though. For not thinking before you open up your trap.” 

“Rude.” 

“Come on Ardyn, is it true.” Somnus said, lounging in his chair, enjoying his brother’s and his brother-in-law’s mini ‘argument’ much more than he should.

“Okay yes, we all know I don’t think before I speak! But sometimes that has been rather useful, no?” Ardyn said, shooting a glare towards his brother. “Like the time Regis nearly killed Mors! My big mouth was pretty useful than wasn’t it!”

“Hold on! Back up! Regis did what?!” Cor shouted in surprise before Somnus had a chance to retaliate. 

“Ardyn is being dramatic. He didn’t nearly kill him.” Somnus sighed. 

Ardyn nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. “But he wanted to. You could tell it in his little green eyes he wanted to.”

“He was 10! No he didn’t! Don’t say that again!”

Ardyn stiffened slightly. He could tell Somnus was getting rallied up by his wording - which to Ardyn was no word of a lie. But Somnus had always refused to believe that Regis would never think of doing something like that. It was only natural of course, no one ever wanted to believe their child/grandchild was capable of that and at such a young age and to their own flesh and blood. But it wasn’t Regis’s fault. He snapped it couldn’t be help-

“Can one of you explain to me what the fuck you are on about or do I have to ask Regis and Clarus?” Cor said, voice turning more frustrated than before.

“Yes darling! If Somnus will allow me too.” Ardyn said, patting the seat next to him so Cor could park his beautiful arse there. “Come on Som, Cor is technically by law Reggie’s uncle, he’s allowed to know.” 

Somnus exhaled. “Fine. But Seren doesn’t find out.” 

“I agree, she doesn’t need to know this.” 

“For the last time! Know what?” 

Ardyn moved his hand to the bottom of Cor’s back and rubbed it in a circular motion. “Somnus is right it was an accident but, don’t shout at me brother, Regis wouldn’t have cared if his actions against Mors ended in the man’s death. Not after what that man screamed in his face.”

* * *

  1. **Ardyn and Somnus - It Was An Accident, It’s Not Your Fault.**



Somnus and Ardyn had been called by Lapis - Mors Shield - to come and see the King immediately. She claimed he was off on one and worst of all, all his anger and hate was directed at Regis. The brother’s stopped what they were doing and went to Mors’s quarters just in time to hear the vilest thing a parent could ever say to their own child. 

They knew Mors meant every single word of it. 

“....crying?! That is all you ever do! The only reason you are still here boy is because Ardyn threatened to have me killed if I got rid of you! I don’t understand why?! After all it was your fault! If you weren’t born she would still be alive! My wife would still be alive! I will never forgive you for taking her away from me!!!”

Ardyn was left speechless as he stared at his nephew in shock - as Mors stood there snarling at an inconsolable Regis; he couldn’t believe that had just come out of Mors’s mouth! From the stillness to his right, he was certain Somnus was finding it hard to believe Mors would go that far too. But he had. And he just couldn’t-

“What are you going to do, cry more?! You don’t deserve to cry! You don’t deserve anything you worthless fucking maggot! You murdered my wife and the woman who gave birth to you and all you can do is fucking cry?! You ungrateful stupid little fucking prick-” 

THUD!

It all happened so fast that neither of the brothers could react. One second Mors was screaming in Regis’s face; the next a sea of blood filled their vision. A mighty smashing noise filled the room, followed by a thud as the 112th King of Lucis fell backwards, sprawled out across the floor, laying in a pool of his own blood; and shattered remains of an ancient white vase littered beside him. and a crying little prince at his feet. 

“I DIDN’T KILL MY MUM! YOU DID! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN!!!” Regis screamed, falling to his knees, hitting his father in the chest over and over again, crying with all his might. “IT’S YOUR FAULT!!! ALL YOURS!!!”

FUCK!

Ardyn instantly ran over to Regis, wrapped his arms around his nephew’s waist and had to physically pull him away from his bloodied father’s very still body, who Regis was still trying his hardest to attack.

“Reggie calm down!” Ardyn ordered in a soft tone, trying not to sound at all alarmed by what had just taken place, while Somnus attended to the unconscious king. 

“It’s all your fault! It’s all your fault!!!”

Ardyn cringed. Regis was so consumed by pure rage he was still screaming, crying and now attacking him thinking he was Mors. Scratching, punching, hitting, kicking, anything he could do to get his anger out. Ardyn’s heart sank as he pulled Reggie out of the room and into a quiet area to cool off. Because he completely understood. Years and years of neglect and emotional abuse had taken its toll. Regis had finally snapped and the result had ended in tears and blood. Ardyn locked the door behind him, Regis still fighting him every step of the way repeating that it was Mors’s fault over and over again, before gently placing him down on a soft sofa, hoping it would calm him down. It didn’t. Regis became more hostile, batting Ardyn away from him still crying with all his might. That was when Ardyn saw the blood on Regis’s face. His father’s blood. It had rained down on the little boy, coating him in the hot liquid and it made the look in Regis’s eyes ignite. Ardyn nearly stopped breathing when he saw it. He had never seen his nephew school this look before. The same look Ardyn wore when he was about to lose it. The same look Somnus wore when he pierced his heart all those years ago. The same look Mors wore when he some questioned his authority. Regis’s once soft green eyes were dark like poison. They were sharp, pointed and above all else deadly. It was at that moment, Ardyn knew what Regis had done was intentional. He lashed out because he thought Mors deserved it - among other reasons. He tried to kill him. 

“Shit.” Ardyn said out loud wrapping his arms around his nephew. “It’s okay Regis. Everything is okay.” 

“It’s your fault!” Regis screamed back, trying to get out of his uncle’s embrace.

“I know darling. It’s all Mors’s fault. It’s okay! I love you. It’s his fault. It’s not yours, I promise. It could never be yours.” 

No matter what Ardyn did or said Regis would not stop crying. He would not stop screaming the words at the top of his lungs. This was not good. If Mors died from that blow… Ardyn didn’t want to think about what would happen to Regis. They could try and cover it up by saying someone broke in and did it, but that was getting harder and harder to achieve because Regis would not stop screaming it was Mors’s fault. 

That was until Somnus came in.

Ardyn allowed his brother to take over and he watched on the sidelines as Somnus knelt in front of Regis and held on to his face. The prince was still crying and trying to get away, but - and Ardyn was not jealous at all - his grandfather’s voice seemed to soothe him.

“Regis. Look at me. Look at me!” 

Regis sniffled, screams turning into a hiccup as he looked at his grandad, whispering. “It’s his fault… it’s his…” 

Ardyn handed Somnus a wet cloth to wipe Regis’s face, and the Founder King gently did so as he spoke. “I know. We know. You're not at fault. Just please calm down.” 

Ardyn didn’t like the tone Somnus was using. This could be bad. 

Regis rubbed his eye with his sleeve. “It’s his fault… grandad… I didn’t kill my mum...”

“No, of course, you didn’t. She wanted to have you. Okay?” Somnus said comfortingly, offering him some juice. 

Regis nodded and took a sip and within minutes he had calmed down and had fallen asleep. Ardyn would usually question the ethics behind drugging a child but right now they needed to protect him. Him crying practically admitting he had smashed his father’s skull in with a vase would not be protecting him. 

“Is Mors alright?” 

“He’ll live. He’ll have a very nasty scar though.” 

“Good. We just have to make sure Mors doesn’t take it further.”

Somnus shook his head. “He won’t.”

“Excuse me? How can you be so sure of that?” Ardyn scoffed, annoyed by his brother's assumption. 

“Because Mors doesn’t want Regis to be like him. If he pushes Regis that far again-” Somnus cut himself off, pausing briefly. “Well… he won’t, okay. This world already has two tyrants at its helm, not even Mors wants to make it a third.” 


	4. The Time Mors Stepped Up And Regis Spoiled It For Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyeye actually finished a story!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you like the tale of how Mors tried to be a decent father XD
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who has supported this fic :)

“You're not really cross at me, are you My Marshal?” Ardyn pouted, resting his chin on Cor’s shoulder still rubbing the bottom of his husband's back. 

Cor rolled his eyes. “You did make my brother cry.”

“But I didn’t mean to!” Ardyn whined voice turning to sorrow as he truly thought Cor was cross with him. 

“I know you idiot!” Cor started to laugh, before giving him a quick squeeze. “I just wanted to see if you were truly sorry or not.”

Ardyn’s pout immediately turned into a full on sulk when Somnus started to laugh at him. He was relieved of course but he honestly thought Cor was mad at him. Putting on the grumpiest face he could, Ardyn let go of Cor and turned away from him like a spoiled child who couldn’t get what he wanted. He was expecting Cor to start fussing him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek - as the years of darkness had made his Cor Leonis so much softer - but he didn’t get any of that. Instead, Cor and Somnus started to converse and it made Ardyn’s mood sour ever so slightly. 

“I can’t believe any of you let me be his bodyguard if he was that bad.”

Somnus sighed. “He never hurt any of his personal guards. He was too afraid to in case one of them stabbed him in his sleep. So really you were put in one of the safest positions in the country, that was why Regis had little objection over it.” 

“Still if I knew he had been that nasty to Regis I would have told him to sling his hook.”

“Regis is simply too kind to put people down.”

“Mors had to care for him a little bit though?” 

“You’ve got too much faith in that dead King, my love.” Ardyn said joining in with the conversation, coming to the realisation they were only going to keep ignoring him. “Like your mother, sweetheart, she cared naught for you and Mors cared naught for Reggie.”

“He cared a  _ little _ bit, Ardyn.” Somnus said, putting as much emphasis as he could on the word ‘little’. 

Ardyn snorted and pointed in his brother's direction. “You’re only saying that because he was your grandchild. The truth of it was Mors Lucis Caelum was an absolute cu- ow!”

Ardyn was denied the chance to finish that sentence as Cor thumped him in the chest. “Don’t say that word. That’s nasty Ardyn Leonis.”

“It’s no word of a lie.” Ardyn grunted in pain holding his chest. 

“It’s a horrible word, don’t say it.” 

“Ardyn, don’t say it.” Somnus said, backing up his brother-in-law. “And yes, there was one time Mors actually gave a fuck about what happened to his son. It was a few months before you joined the guard, Cor.” 

“Oh yes, and little Reggie regretted it. Deeply regretted what he did in order to get an ounce of affection out of that man.” Ardyn hummed, remembering the event like it was yesterday. 

“Let me guess, Regis pranked him?” Cor asked, not surprised at all that his loveable older brother would do that. 

“Correct you are, my darling!” Ardyn grinned giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Your brother doesn’t want to see that.” Cor said bluntly fighting the flush that began to grow on his face.

“You are correct I don’t, so let's just tell this story so you can say sorry to Regis.”

* * *

**The Time Mors Stepped Up And Regis Spoiled It For Himself**

“Dad...” 

Mors snarled, snapping his pen clean in half at the sound of his 17-year-old son's voice. He did not need to be annoyed by the prince today! He glared at Regis and did not invite him to take a seat. 

“I told you not to address me-”

“I really need your help.” Regis interjected him, stepping further into the room. 

“Did you just interrupt me?” Mors asked, breathing through his anger leaning back into his chair. 

Regis nodded. “I am sorry, I- I honestly need to talk to you.” 

Mors waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Go and see Ardyn and Somnus about it. I am too busy running a Kingdom and trying to end a war to talk to you, Regis.” 

“DAD!” Regis snapped, voice going from stern to strained. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need your help! I don’t want their help, I want your help! When have I ever come to you for anything before?! Please? Please, just… I need you.” 

Mors drummed his fingers against his desk, staring at his son up and down, hoping Regis would get the message and leave. However, despite how irritating Regis could be, he couldn’t deny that the prince genuinely looked distressed. 

_ Oh Gods! What the bloody hell had he gone and done? _

The king held the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply, blindly gesturing for the prince to sit down. “Make this quick and if you cry in my presence the conversation ends. Understood?” 

“Yes.” Regis agreed, nervously sitting down not looking his father in the eye. 

“Go on then. What is so fucking important that you couldn’t annoy our ancestors with it-”

“Aulea’s pregnant.” 

Mors blinked, stunned into a shocked silence. 

For a moment nothing but the buzz of the lights on the walls could be heard between the two royals, as the king stared at his son and the prince looked down to the floor like he was a 5-year-old boy who had been caught stealing.

That was until Mors clicked his tongue angrily. “You are shitting me?” 

“I am not.” Regis shook his head unable to look him in the eye still. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“FUCK!” Mors shouted, slamming his hands on the desk in a rage - making Regis jump - anger bursting in his chest. “I thought someone even as stupid as you would know what the fucking hell a condom is!”

“Yes I do, but-”

“Her father, Regis! Her father is the head of the banks! He controls all the money in Lucis and you have gotten his daughter pregnant out of wedlock! You have created a bastard! Do you have any idea what shame you have brought to both our families?! Do you?!!”

“I am sorry…” Regis whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. 

Mors wanted to growl at the sight. A king should not under any circumstance cry! But… for the first time, since a few years after Regis’s birth, the tears didn’t anger him any further. Surprisingly, they actually slightly lifted his rage and he allowed his son a brief silence to pull himself together. Anger still raged on deep within his gut and he would fucking strike his son if Somnus wouldn’t dethrone him in a instant. 

Exhaling sharply, Mors’s eyes glowed with a fiery rage. “Sorry isn’t going to do much! Is it, boy?!”

“No.” Regis whimpered, shaking his head, still crying. “I don’t know what to do. Please dad help me?!” 

“If you stop crying I will consider it.” Mors snapped, leaning back in his chair as Regis attempted to pull himself together. Mors held the bridge of his nose and grumbled. “Why? Tell me, why you are so stupid?!” 

“It was the heat of the moment!” 

“Well, I didn’t think it was planned! You are 17! You are underage! The media is going to have a field trip with this! Not to mention what grandfather and uncle are going to say!” Mors shouted, rising to his feet, pacing up and down behind the desk. “Never! Never in 2000 years have we Caelums had a scandal such as this on our hands! And it had to be my son that sent us down this hole, didn’t it?! Did you not think once?”

“No… I am just stupid.”

“Yes you are! You do realise you and Aulea will have to be wed by the end of the month! Yes, it will mean in terms over media coverage this child will be premature but we can fucking work with that! What we can’t work with is a bastard sitting on top of that throne! And yes, Regis, her father is going to find out! He is finding out today! I hope you are ready to be screamed at!”

“You scream at me all the time…” Regis mumbled, and Mors caught every word of it. 

“THIS IS NO TIME TO BE GETTING CLEVER WITH ME!” Mors roared, spit flying in his son’s direction. “This is serious! You are going to be a father! Do you understand?! You will be responsible for a child! And Gods help you if it turns out to be as stupid and insufferable as you!” 

“I GET IT!!” Regis shouted back, rubbing his left eye to stop the stream of tears that threatened to spill. “I am an embarrassment to this family! I am so sorry dad, I didn’t mean to let you down…” 

“Let me down?!” Mors scoffed, leaning over the desk, ready to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter but oddly enough, when he looked at his son, when he really looked at how distressed and upset he was… something deep down in his blackened heart prevented him from doing so. He couldn’t believe his own words when he spoke to Regis once more… “You… you haven’t let me down, Regis.” 

Mors heard Regis gulp as the prince locked his swollen green eyes with his - more than likely in shock, he didn’t blame him, Mors was pretty shocked too. 

“What?” Regis asked quietly. 

Mors grumbled. “You heard me perfectly well. I am not saying it again.”

“But Aulea and her father!” 

“We will sort it. You wanted my help! I am giving it to you, stop being an ungrateful brat!”

“Sorry!” Regis said back quickly. 

“Just…” Mors breathed out slowly. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell until he knocked some sense into his bloody son, but this was not the time for it. Shouting at Regis wouldn’t change anything. It may make him feel a little bit better for a second, but it would not make the ‘little’ problem go away and it would not pull together a wedding ceremony in less then a month. For the first time in his life, Mors decided that remaining calm would sort this out and he could scream, rant and rave about his son’s stupidity to his grandfather or Lapis later.

“Right come with me.” 

“Where are we going?” 

Mors clenched his fist together at Regis’s panicked voice. He was glad he was panicked. He should be fucking panicked. 

“To see your future father-in-law.” 

“Can’t Aulea tell him?” Regis asked, breathing picking up pace as he trailed behind his father. 

“No, Regis, he can’t. I am going to do it.” 

“No, Dad, you really don’t have to-”

Mors turned around and pointed at Regis, his finger mere inches away from his face. He could see his son trembling and he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear for Aulea’s father or of him. Either way, Mors couldn’t care less. He was just glad that his bonehead son understood the severity of the situation. 

“You wanted my fucking help, boy! You have it! We are going to see him! Now!”

The King ignored the looks of fear he was getting from the guards and glaives as he marched, now having to drag Regis, through the Citadel. Everyone seemed to make a path for him as well as they made their way to see Aulea’s father, Lord Ferro Chrysos. Lord Chrysos, other than his Shield, was about the only person Mors respected in his kingdom and he’d be damned if Regis spoiled this! For Chrysos was a lot like him. Easily annoyed, bad-tempered and did as he saw fit. However, unlike Mors, he actually showed affection and love towards his only child. Finding out the Prince of Lucis had knocked up the honourable Lady Aulea of House Chrysos… Mors was predicting a lot of political unrest. Although, if Regis kept his big mouth shut he might be able to maintain their alliance. Well, that was if Regis stopped panicking.

“Let me go! Please don’t make me do this!” Regis pleaded, tugging and pulling his arm. 

“Regis Lucis Caelum if you don’t shut up in the next ten seconds I am going to-” 

“You are going to what?” 

The sound of his uncle’s voice made Mors let out an ungodly growl. 

“This has nothing to do with you! Piss off!” 

“You are dragging my nephew around like a rag doll and by the looks of it hurting him!” Ardyn argued back, looking at Regis to make certain he was okay. 

“Oh yes, I am! Regis would you like to tell your uncle why?!” Mors shouted, shoving Regis in Ardyn’s direction. 

“Regis, what’s the matter?” Ardyn asked, tone softening. 

“I-I… father, please can we not tell Ardyn yet!” Regis begged voice turning into a stammer. 

Mors scoffed. “NO! He is going to find out!  _ He _ has knocked Aulea up!”

The king was expecting their uncle to hit the roof. Mors knew he was about to but he was still trying to think of his son's needs before his own at the moment. That became increasingly harder when an excited gasp left Ardyn. 

“Oh, my gods! How exciting! Don’t worry Reggie you say the word and you can have whatever support you want! I can’t wait for the baby to come!”

Probably for the first time in such a long time - since the day Mors’s own father started dating after the death of his mother - Mors felt jealous. Watching how Ardyn was cooing over Regis and saying all the right words to make  _ his  _ son feel better… the green eyed monster started to rear its ugly head. Because he wanted to be the one that Regis went to during this difficult period. He did not want Ardyn, Somnus, or even his son’s shield taking Regis away from him. 

“Enough!” 

Mors erupted, grabbing Regis’s arm again, ignoring all the protests and dragged him all the way to Lord Chrysos. Thankfully, Ardyn had the sense to not follow. Aulea’s father hated Ardyn so his presence would not help the situation at all. 

When the Lord came into view Mors got his attention immediately and said nothing when the man refused him a bow as a greeting. The King just wanted to get this nasty business out of the way and start planning for their children’s hurried union of marriage. 

“Your Majesty. Your Highness.” Lord Chrysos spoke in a thick oily accent, not once sparing a glance at the prince. 

“My Lord.” Mors responded, narrowing his eyes at the man. Because this was the first time he had ever noticed the man’s lack of respect for Regis.  _ Ummm… _ “My son has something he needs to inform-” Mors stopped for a second, looking at the terror on Regis's face. The King let out a massive sigh and shoved the prince behind him. “Our children are stupid and an heir to the throne is on its way sooner than expected.”

Mors pushed Regis back a little further - because no matter how disappointed and how much he openly disliked his son no one hurt the heir to the throne, Mors found that out the hard way - and stood his ground as Chrysos nostrils flared up, eyes snapping as the man let out an inhuman growl. 

“AULEA CHRYSOS!!!”

Mors felt the nerves radiate off Regis but he didn’t move once as Lord Chrysos tried to burn a hole through him with his eyes. Like fuck was this man hurting his child. Mors didn’t care if it meant the wedding was off. He was not laying a hand on him for being reckless and stupid. 

Just to make sure the Lord understood this Mors bore his teeth at him. 

“Be careful what you say my Lord, my ancestors don’t tolerate things being said against the prince, even from me.” 

“You are happy about this?!” Chrysos gritted his teeth. “He’s ruined her!”

“Making a speedy marriage the only way to resolve this.” 

Chrysos laughed cruelly. “You think she is keeping it?! This union is  _ over, _ Your Majesty!” 

Before Mors or Regis could protest, Aulea walked through one of the side doors concern riding her tone. “Daddy? What’s the matter?”

“THE MATTER?! Don’t you dare play dumb with me girl!!!” Chrysos spat pointing towards Regis. “He has already confessed to your _ little _ predicament! And I have noticed you have put on weight! So do not get clever with me!”

Aulea raised an eyebrow and glanced at Regis hoping to get an answer from him. Her betrothed couldn’t even look at her. Instead, she had to look at her future father-in-law - who she didn’t really like - for answers. “I am sorry, Your Majesty, I don’t understand what is going on.” 

Mors finally stepped to the side and shoved Regis forward. “He has informed us of your condition. I must say though, Lord Chrysos, that it was probably my son’s fault for not having a brain or the capacity to think before engaging in sexual activities.” 

“I know it’s his fault! Do you really think my daughter is that stupid! And you are  _ not  _ keeping the baby Aulea! End of discussion!” 

Mors expected Aulea to break down in tears upon hearing those words. But oddly enough she didn’t. She remained silent and looked at Regis with a hard stare. If the King was honest he didn’t have time for her to process or deal with the fact Regis had broken a confidential matter with her- it didn’t matter anyway. Apparently, the wedding was never going to happen. What did take the King and Lord by surprise though was that Aulea marched up to Regis and kneed him in the balls! 

“Aulea!” Regis squealed, trying not to fall on the floor in pain. 

“You are a fucking bastard!” She rolled her eyes in frustration before turning to their fathers. “I am not pregnant! He’s playing a prank on you both. And thank you, father, for calling me fat!”

Suddenly all the anger that had been building up over the past hour came back. Mors stared down at his son with daggers, and if looks could kill Regis would be dead. The King was done. Completely done with Regis. When father and son locked eyes, Mors shook his head in sheer anger and disappointment at him before walking away, he was far too angry to even explode. 

“Dad?” Regis called after him. “Dad I am sorry!” 

Mors ignored him. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Somnus let out a massive yawn, taking his seat at the dinner table and everyone was silent. Even Ardyn was, surprisingly. What had he missed now? He can’t have missed anything that exciting in the 10 hours he had had his nap? The Founder King looked down at one end of the table to see the Prince looking as guilty as sin as he stared into his bowl of soup. Then he looked up to the other end of the table to see a very furious Mors angrily shoving the spoon into his mouth. When Somnus looked at Ardyn, he looked as confused as he felt. And the table remained in this tangible tense silence until they got to dessert. That was when Somnus had enough of it. 

“What has happened?” Somnus asked, eyeing all of the members of his family. 

But he didn’t get an answer, Instead, what followed his words was a plea from a son to his father. 

“Dad, please?! Please just look at me?! I am sorry!” 

Somnus glanced at Ardyn and just by the way his brother was shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, he knew Ardyn had an idea what Regis was on about. That idea was only confirmed when Ardyn went to the prince’s aid. 

“Mors, it isn’t that bad. There have been worst scandals than this-” 

“Be. Quiet.” Mors interrupted him, voice dark and deadly. 

The immortal brother’s listened, knowing it was in their best interest not to say a word. 

“Dad please-” 

“Do not call me that!” 

“Father, please? If I knew you actually believed me I would have never of pranked you!” 

“That’s the thing. I did believe you. And you embarrassed me. You embarrassed our family.” Mors gritted his teeth, voice becoming colder and nastier with every word spoke. 

“Only because I wanted your attention! For once I wanted you to be my dad! And you were! That’s all I have ever wanted from you! To be my dad!” Regis shouted, tearing up. 

“And I am ashamed that I have the misfortune to bear that title. Get out of my sight.” Mors order, shaking his head. 

“Please-” 

“GET OUT!!!!” 

Before Somnus could stop Regis from leaving, the prince stood up and left in tears. Somnus was about to scream at Mors and tell him off for his rude and horrible choice of words, but Ardyn prevented him from doing so. Only when Mors left, a mere minute later did Ardyn explain the situation to him. And apparently that all of it had been a prank. That was the only time both Somnus and Ardyn equally felt sorry for Mors and equally disappointed in Regis. 

That was plain cruel, but on the other hand, Mors had always been so much worse to his son than Regis had ever been to his father.

* * *

“I honestly think the only reason Mors was so mad at him because he actually wanted to meet a potential grandchild before he died.” Somnus suggested with a shrug. 

“That is another thing, Regis, Clarus and Wesk had failed to tell me.” Cor said a little shocked Regis would pull a stunt like that. 

“That’s because I regret doing it Cor.” 

Upon hearing the shame in Regis’s voice, he turned his head to see his brother looking so guilty. In a weird way, Cor couldn’t really fault the King for wanting to get his father back for all the abuse he had thrown his way growing up… oh that was why Somnus hated pranks so much! There was no doubt in the Marshal’s mind that Mors got a lot worse towards all three members of the royal family after that. That would make sense. 

“He openly said he loathed me every day after that. I… I shouldn’t have done it.” Regis admitted looking down at the floor. 

“Yes, Reggie, you shouldn’t have, and I am sorry for upsetting you earlier.” Ardyn said, in a very apologetic tone. 

“That’s okay.” Regis offered him a small smile. “And thank you both for being better father’s then he was.” 

“You are welcome, Reggie!” Ardyn smiled back with glee. 

Somnus didn’t hide his smile either. “Only the best for you Reggie. But none of that means you didn’t love your dad. Because you wouldn’t have played that prank if you didn’t.”

Regis shrugged. “I guess not. He’s dead now. He’s not important.” 

“No that little starlight is! And where has she got too?” Ardyn agreed, looking behind Regis’s chair to check if she was there. 

Regis started to giggle. “That’s why I have come here… She is attacking Clarus and I can’t save my shield from her.”

Cor burst out laughing, leaning back into Ardyn’s arm. “I think we should leave him to it!”

“I agree!” Ardyn grinned. 

“So mean Cor!” Regis shook his head, tapping his brother’s knee lightly. 

Somnus stood up - ready to retrieve Seren - pointing towards his annoying brother and his husband. “This is why they are perfect for each other Regis. I’ll go and save Clarus.” 


End file.
